pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 1 Enemies and Bosses
Guardian Bosses Note: In Patapon 1, it was possible to lose a Patapon forever if certain bosses ate or destroyed them. In Patapon 2, caps are always retrieved. 1.Dodonga don- guh: Blue dragon that uses fire (Head will point directly up when he is ready to spit flames). Can eat patapon (lays his head on the ground and wags his tail), and in the first several levels caps can be retrieved when Dodonga devours them. Dodonga can also knock his head against your patapon, sending them flying (he will crouch down and stay down when he is ready to headbutt). He will pant and look tired when weakened. In Patapon 2, he can roar to send Patapon flying. 2.Majidonga [Mah- jee- don- guh: Red dragon that attacks just like Dodonga only stronger and swallows patapon without leaving a cap regardless of level. He can also do a roar attack (he will lift his head up slightly, his eyes get all shifty, and twitch his lower jaw before blasting it. This only happens in Patapon 2). 3.Zaknel ': Giant black worm with orange eyes. Attacks using fire breath (body curves into an "S" shape when he does this).Zaknel also attacks by slamming his body on your patapons (his body straightens and head points upward). His worst attack is coming out of the ground and creating earthquakes by slamming his body around like the "worm dance"(use Jump Song. Patapon 2 only). Zaknel will blink his eyes when he is weakened (orange dots dissapear for a little while). Zaknel's head stalk can break on higher levels, dropping a piece of extra loot. He is weak against sleep weapons (Patapon 2). 4.'Dodaknel dack- nell: Giant black worm with light green eyes. Attacks just like Zaknel but more powerful (especially the body slam and earthquake). He also can do a sawblade move that sends Patapons flying (his head points upwards. He only does this move in Patapon 2). 5.Gaeen eh- n:Giant stone goliath with brown patterns. Attacks by slamming his arms on the ground (he will bring his arms directly over his head and stand on one foot). He also stands up straight, shakes his body, and fires a laser beam against your patapons that deals fire damage. Gaeen can also puts his arms on the ground, plow forward, and throw patapons in the air. Gaeen will swirl his eye and stop momentarily when weak. When weakened on high levels, his arms crack and so does a stone on his head (each drop an extra piece of loot). 6.Dogaeen gay- eh- n:Giant blue steel (or wood if playing Patapon 2) goliath. Stronger version of Gaeen. In Patapon 2, he has an additional attack where he hunches forward and pulls his arms back. Afterwards, he will jump forward and slam his arms with powerful force (use the Retreat song for this). 7.Ciokina oh- keen- uh:Giant orange crab. Attacks by blowing bubbles that make your patapons sleepy (her claws will go over her head and close at the same time). She can also swing her claw quickly downward and damage your patapons (this attack can kill Hatepon in one shot on higher levels) Her claws will go over her head when she is about to do this, but they close at different rates. Ciokina can bring her claws up over one of your patapons and grab them, throwing and killing them (her body will hunch forward when she is going to throw them). Only until higher levels will she drop a cap. She will pant and hunch a bit when weak. Her claw, body, and leg can be broken on higher levels for extra loot. 8.Cioking oh- king:Giant red crab covered in old weapons and spines. Attacks just like Ciokina but stronger and grab attack doesn't drop caps regardless of level. In Patapon 2, he has an additional attack where he stands on two legs and blows bubbles that will kill any Patapon unfortunate enough to get caught in one. 9.Shookle kull:Giant venus-fly-trap-looking plant. Attacks by spraying pollen that puts patapon to sleep (Shookle curls her vines backwards when she does this, or she sprays pollen when she takes sufficient damage). Shookle can also jump on your patapons (her vines will curl forward and her head will bow down) This is one of Shookle's strongest attacks. Can grab up to 3 patapon and eat them, spitting out their caps and digested bodies at your army. On higher levels she doesn't drop a cap. When weakened, her eye swirls. Shookle's head can crack, dropping an extra item. 10.Shooshookle shoe- kull:Giant blue venus-fly-trap-looking plant. Just like Shookle except stronger and doesn't drop caps when it eats patapon. In Patapon 2, Shooshookle has an additional attack where his vines will point upward and he unleashes root spikes to kill/put patapon to sleep. 11. Kanogias oh- guy- us: ((PATAPON 2 ONLY!!)) A castle-like machine. The Giver of alloys. It is very hard to burn and freeze, but easy to stagger. It has a giant cannon that will kill all patapon unless the Jump song is used. Oddly enough, he sometimes staggers itself thus, the alloys will fall from him. The Earthquake juju can be used to make it easier to stagger him. HINT: When he uses the cannon, it is recommended for you to run away, jump, or just use the Tatepon hero special. 12.Gorl with girl: Patapon's final demonic boss. He has two forms with different abilities. In Patapon 2, he can be fought at the Patagate. A: Flying upright dragon Gorl can create black shadow balls in this form and throw them at Patapon, dealing large amounts of fire damage (he puts his hand in front of him and charges up energy). His strongest attack in this form is grabbing one patapon and instantly killing it with lightning (this can be prevented with the ChakaChaka defense song, regardless of whichever kind he picks up) Caps cannot be recovered when Gorl kills patapon this way (Patapon 1). Gorl will place both hands in front of him and stare down when he is about to pick up a patapon. B:A dog-like demon His strongest of the two forms. Gorl can crouch and spit dark bolts of fire at your Patapon in this form, which deals fire damage and puts them to sleep. His most powerful attack is retreating, then lunging forward and chomping (on higher levels, it is recommended that you use the PonPata retreat when he is about to do this). He will stay on the floor for a few seconds, giving you time to deal extra damage. Gorl's horn and wing are breakable, allowing you to get extra loot on higher levels. Gorl will pant or swirl his eye when weakened. HINT: his two forms are interchangeable. 13: Garuru roo- roo(PATAPON 2) Gorl's evolved form. He is fought in the middle of the campaign. His special attack is firing a lethal energy beam. Use the Jump song to evade this attack. 14:Kachindonga chih- don- guh(PATAPON 2) Extremely strong dragon.Ice Type.He has the same attacks as Majindonga,but the fire attack freezes instead,And HP and attacks are MUCH bigger.It's one of the ultimate goals of the game. Use Tatepon hero mode.You can only fight him when it's snowing.(rare) Zigoton bosses 1.General Gong:Tateton with horned helmet and scythe. special attacks:launches a tornado, sparks the ground appears in Gong the Hawkeye, Gong returns, Starry sky, and Gong vows to fight. In Gong vows to fight, he makes duplicates and can't spark the ground before that stage. He will drop one of two items when defeated: Gong's Scythe or Gong's Helm. 2.Spiderton:Kibaton with ancient halberd and and spider like helm. Appears in Zigiton General.Fights with Ziggerzank and Beetleton. 3.Ziggerzank:Tank with cannon and ballista. Ballista puts patapons to sleep. Appears in Zigiton General. Fights with Spiderton and Beetleton. 4.Beetleton/Kuwagattan:Dekaton with a stagton helmet. Appears in Zigiton general and Queen kharma. Fights with Queen Kharma by slamming his club on the floor. 5.Makoton/Scorpiton:Yariton with a Scorpiton helmet, he appears in Desert Crossing,Meden Kidnapped,Gong vows to fight, and Facing Gate Ghoul Baban. Makaton turns into Scorpiton in Facing Gate Ghoul Baban.Fights with Gate Ghoul Baban. 6.Gate Ghoul Baban: Giant demon gate. His eyes shoot out rapidly at your Patapon that deal fire damage, knockback, and sleep. Appears in Facing Gate Ghoul Baban. Fights with Scorpiton. Ultra Rarepons (Mogyoons) and Divine Stew are recommended when fighting him, as other types of Rarepon can easily be killed by him. 7.Queen Kharma:Butterfly Zigiton sorceress. Has pollen that puts patapon to sleep. Summons meteorites and lightning. Appears in Zigiton Queen and Final showdown.